Obsesión
by Daydreaming-all-the-time
Summary: Después de la muerte de su padre, Kurt es adoptado e inscripto en Dalton. Allí conocerá a Blaine, quien le promete cuidar de él para siempre, pero a veces el amor puede ser una obsesión, y esta obsesión que Blaine posee promete consumir a Kurt por completo.—Hasta que la muerte nos separe, te lo prometo, Kurt.


_Espero que disfruten el fic._

**OBSESIÓN**

Blaine realmente quería a sus amigos, con todo su corazón. Pero estaba empezando a cansarse, siempre las mismas discusiones por los duetos. Y cuando ya sabían quienes cantarían los duetos, luego discutían sobre que canciones debían cantar. Blaine odiaba discutir esas cosas, sentía que solo retrasaban la verdadera diversión de cantar.

—Que cara…—Murmuro Jeff, sentándose a su lado y mirándolo de manera divertida—Pareciera que te dijeron que tu crema de gel favorita está en bancarrota.

Blaine suspiro, y Jeff se sentó recto en su silla, había esperado una risa de su amigo; con rapidez se giro a Chandler, que estaba a su izquierda y murmuro:—Okey, estamos perdiendo a Blainey.

—¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto Chandler, mirando a Blaine con unos ojos que mostraban preocupación.

—Estoy cansado…

—Jeremiah lo tiene como una monja—Murmuro Wes antes de sentarse al frente de Blaine, quien le sonrió de forma vaga—Tomo eso como un sí.

—Para eso inventaron la masturbación—Comento Blaine, antes de levantarse para evitar la entrevista, que sus amigos iban a darle, cuando su mano abrió la puerta de la enorme habitación de reunión Warbler,algo paso.

Él siempre había creído que esa clase de situaciones sucedían en las películas, que la realidad era más simple y aburrida. Pero cuando abrió la puerta lo sintió, y lo vio. Vio como todas las luces a su alrededor se sentaron en él, y como su corazón empezó a latir de manera apresurada, y sus piernas empezaron a temblar.

Todo su mundo se centro en aquel ser divino, que estaba frente a él.

—Perdona, yo estaba buscando a un unirme al grupo.

—Yo,Ah,veras—Murmuro Blaine, sintiendo que sus neuronas se habían desconectado, sus ojos no podían despegarse de los zafiros azules que le miraban de manera curiosa. Y los labios rosas que formaban una dulce sonrisa.

—Él es Blaine—dijo una voz a sus espaldas—Perdónalo, creo que se ah enamorado de ti.

—¡Jeff!—Soltó Wes,uniéndose al pequeño grupo que se había formado en la puerta, tirando a Jeff del saco.

—¡No!—chillo Blaine, mirando avergonzado a aquel castaño, que ahora estaba algo sonrojado, pero mantenía una sonrisa—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Kurt,Kurt Hummel—Dijo el chico, y Blaine guardo aquel nombre en su cerebro con fuerza.

—Vamos, te presentare a los demás—dijo el morocho, tomando la mano de Kurt,y haciendo que se adentrara a la sala que estaba repleta de Warblers, quienes miraban curiosos al desconocido.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron con lentitud, Blaine poco a poco iba introduciéndose en el mundo de Kurt, de repente iban a tomar cafés juntos, y escuchaban música en la habitación de Blaine, discutían sobre moda y se mandaban mensajes cada dos minutos.

Blaine no podía sentirse más ahogado por aquella relación, quería estar cerca de él a cada segundo, hablarle y verlo sonreír de aquella manera que lo dejaba sin aire.O pasar su mano para arreglar su flequillo, mientras movía sus ojos señalándole que iba a hacer alguna broma sarcástica.

Nunca pensó que se encontraría con alguien así una persona tan amable, pero al mismo tiempo tan cruel. Él no sabía cómo explicarlo, Kurt era un equilibrio perfecto, que amenazaba con destruirlo por completo .Porque Kurt era dulce, tierno e incluso inocente, pero cada vez que alguien era cruel con él, era capaz de defenderse por sí solo, y comportarse como una perra. Blaine se preguntaba en qué momento arruinaría todo.

No sabía cómo reaccionaría al sentir el rechazo del muchacho, sentía que cada acción que hacia podría ser desaprobada por él, y terminaría arruinando aquella amistad., que él esperaba que se volviera en cariño. Blaine gustaba de Kurt, realmente le gustaba ese chico, se moría por besar aquellos labios, y hacerlo reír, para provocar esa armoniosa risa.

Quería ser el único que provocara felicidad en él, y protegerlo de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle daño.

—¿En qué piensas?—Pregunto Kurt, mirando a Blaine de manera curiosa, mirándole con sus ojos azules que brillaban.

—En ti—Dijo él sin pensar, Kurt se sonrojo levemente, pero le sonrió de manera amistosa.

—Estas pensando en Jeremiah—Dijo él de manera casi molesta, pero Blaine no le prestó atención.

—Ya lo supere—Respondio Blaine ,recordando aquella serenata, que solo provoco el rechazo del muchacho.

—Ojala hubiera sido yo—dijo Kurt, mirando hacia las personas que acaban de entrar al lugar, Blaine le miro con sus ojos hecho platos, él iba decir algo pero de repente unos pensamientos inundaron su mente:

"Él desea que alguien le cante, no tu, Anderson."

—Hola,marica—Dijo una voz fuerte y gruesa, Blaine levanto su mirada encontrándose con un muchacho, tenía una campera roja del equipo de futbol mickenley high. Reconocía aquella campera porque Finn, el amigo de Kurt ,siempre la usaba.

—¿Qué quieres?—Respondió Kurt, impidiendo que Blaine saltara a defenderlo.

—¿Es tu novia,Kurtie?—Dijo Azimio,mientras Dave y él caminaban hacia una mesa. Blaine no dijo nada, simplemente miro a Kurt, su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos perdidos en la nada.

—Hey, ¿Estás bien?—Pregunto Blaine, tomando su mano sobre la mesa, cuando sus dedos tocaron las manos cálidas del muchacho, entonces los ojos azules se encontraron con los avellana. Él morocho le sonrió de manera amable, pero Kurt no respondió el gesto.

—¿Podemos irnos?—Pregunto el castaño, casi en un susurro.

—Si, por supuesto—Respondió el muchacho, mientras sacaba su billetera y dejaba el dinero necesario para pagar y dejar una propina. Luego salieron caminando hacia afuera, Blaine se preocupo al ver a Kurt calvando sus manos en los bolsillos del uniforme de Dalton.

No estaba acostumbrado a verlo de esa manera, tan frágil y débil, Kurt nunca había necesitado que alguien le defendiera, pero Blaine sentía la necesidad de regresar al bar y partirle la cara aquellos muchachos.

Cuando se subieron al auto de Kurt,Blaine simplemente saco la llave del motor, miro a Kurt, que lo miraba directo a los ojos.

—¿Conoces a esos tipos?

—Si, solían molestarme en Mckinley.

—¿Solían?—Pregunto Blaine, soltando una risa nerviosa—Eso no fue un solían, eso pareció un "Vamos a molestarlo de nuevo."

—No quiero hablar de esto—Dijo Kurt, antes de intentar atrapar la llave de la mano de Blaine, pero él la movió evitando el ataque.

—Vamos a hablar ahora, estoy tratando de protegerte, kurt.

—No-Quiero-Hablar—dijo el castaño, mirando a Blaine de manera seria.

"Así que voy a arruinar todo, bien."Pensó el morocho, manteniendo su posición y retando a Kurt con la mirada.

—Sabes, te dije todo lo que pase para aceptarme a mí mismo ante todos, pero tu…

—No es tan fácil.

—Lo sé—dijo Blaine, acercándose a Kurt—Pero si no me lo dices ahora,no creo que me lo digas mañana.

Blaine escucho con paciencia, sintiendo la voz de kurt suave y realmente débil, llego a un punto en donde tuvo que acercarse más para escuchar mejor. Él ya conocía la historia, la había escuchado millones de ya era acosado desde antes que se diera cuenta el mismo que era gay, llego el momento en donde lo acepto, pero su padre enfermo. Las cosas en vez de mejorar empeoraron, el acoso hacia Kurt aumento el doble; No solo era tirado en los basureros, Dave y los demás lo molestaban verbalmente en todo momento que estuviera en el colegio.(1)

—…Mi padre me habría dicho que los enfrentara, eso pensé cuando los vi.

—Coraje—Dijo Blaine,y Kurt lo miro sorprendido—Los enfrentaras eventualmente, hay millones de Dave Karofky en el mundo.

—Espero que vivan a tres millones de kilómetros lejos de New York—Comento él con esperanza.

—Yo te protegeré, te lo prometo, no pasaras por esto de nuevo—Prometió Blaine, tomando la mano de Kurt con fuerza. Los ojos azules enfrente de Blaine,se volvieron más oscuros y brillantes, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, los suaves labios de Kurt estaban sobre los suyos. Kurt podía jurar que su corazón era como un tambor, que era tocado de manera constante.

Ambos se separaron por unos segundos, y luego volvieron a unir sus labios, Blaine aprovecho para posar su mano en los cabellos de Kurt, que parecían hechos de seda. La mente de ambos estaban en blanco, solo se concentraban en aquel beso casto, puro, conformándose solo con aquella unión de sus rostros.

Finalmente se separaron, otra vez.

Blaine observo el rostro sonrojado de Kurt, y no era una palabra que sirviera para describir como él se sentía. Aquel muchacho, tan perfecto, hermoso, y amable, lo había besado. No podía ser verdad, tenía que ser un sueño.

—Me gustas tanto, Kurt—Murmuro Blaine, haciendo que el sonrojo del muchacho aumentara, él poso sus manos en el rostro de kurt, como para evitar que se esfumara de su sueño.

—Tú también me gustas, mucho—dijo Kurt en un susurro, y Blaine amplio su sonrisa, antes de besarlo de nuevo, esta vez paso su lengua por el labio inferior de Kurt, quien abrió su boca. Permitiéndole a Blaine transformar el beso en algo más apasionado. Sus lenguas se encontraron iniciando una batalla. Kurt pasó sus manos por los hombros de Blaine, acercándolo más.

—¡Qué lindo Show,maricas!—Grito una voz, ambos se separaron sonrojados, encontrándose con la imagen de Dave y reiran,y al mismo tiempo se preparaban para tirar sus cafés contra el vidrio del auto de Kurt.

Blaine se bajo del auto, ahora sus manos estaban hechas puños, y una sonrisa cruel alumbraba su rostro. Kurt quien siempre vio a Blaine, como un hombre incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien, temió lo bajo del auto y corrió al encuentro de Blaine, pero cuando llego a él era demasiado tarde. El morocho había girado a Dave y le golpeo la mejilla derecha con su puño. Le tomo unos segundos reaccionar a Azimio,pero el Warbler no le dio oportunidad. Evito su golpe, y lo tiro al suelo sin dificultad.

Kurt tiraba de Blaine,y le gritaba:—"¡No valen la pena, Blaine!"—Pero él no reacciono, hasta que se dio cuenta que ambos muchachos estaban en shock. No habían esperado que él los golpeara, ambos le miraban con los ojos hechos platos, y la pequeña multitud a su alrededor no decía nada.

—Vámonos—Dijo Blaine, antes de responder al agarre de Kurt, uniendo sus manos. Y lo llevo de nuevo hasta su auto, Kurt se sentó del lado del conductor aun sin reaccionar a todo lo que había sucedido en menos de media hora.

—Tú los golpeaste—Dijo él.

—Kurt, ¿Puedes conducir?—Pregunto Blaine, de forma tranquila. Kurt negó con la cabeza, mientras sentía que iba a vomitar.

—No—dijo él rápidamente, Blaine salió del auto viendo como la multitud empezaba a reaccionar y el dueño del bar había salido para ver cuál era el alboroto. Saco a Kurt del asiento de conductor de forma suave, y él rápidamente se movió al lugar de copiloto.

Blaine enciendo el motor y lo más rápido que pudo saco a Kurt de ahí.

* * *

Aquel incomodo silencio que los rodeaba se esfumo por completo cuando Blaine enredo sus dedos con los de Kurt, quien le miro de reojo, antes de clavar su frente contra el vidrio. Se sentía seguro y amado, aun no podía superar aquel beso que se habían dado. Pero no sabía si estar feliz o triste, siempre había soñado con un hombre que lo defendiera cada vez que Dave o alguien lo insultaba, pero nunca había esperado eso de Blaine.

—¿Me odias?—Pregunto Blaine, luego de parar el auto al frente del colegio.

—No.—dijo Kurt rápidamente—Solo que nunca pensé…

—Practico boxeo desde que empezaron a molestarme en mi antigua escuela, mi padre me dijo que así podría defenderme y no tendría miedo.

—Nunca debes golpear a alguien, solo porque te molesto, son unos estúpidos niños asustados, están tan asustados; Que solo pueden defenderse insultándote…—Kurt iba a continuar, pero Blaine se rio de repente.

—Eres demasiado amable—Dijo Blaine, antes de inclinarse para darle un suave beso.

—Y tu bipolar—Dijo Kurt, sonriendo de repente—Primero me besas y luego los golpeas.

—¿Debería haberme quedado besándote?—Pregunto él de manera coqueta.

—Exacto—Respondió Kurt, acercándose a Blaine ,para rodearlo con sus brazos e iniciar un suave beso.

"Nunca, nunca te lastimaran de nuevo. Hasta que muera voy a protegerte."Se prometió Blaine.

—¿Qué somos?—Le pregunto Kurt, algo sonrojado pero sonriéndole de manera dulce.

—Novios—Dijo de manera segura Blaine, y Kurt sintió que iba a desmayarse.

* * *

—Okey labios de chica, confiesa—Dijo Santana, sentándose en la cama de Kurt, mientras Britt estaba sentada contra su pecho, jugando con un peluche que tenia la forma de un unicornio.

—¿Qué cosa?—Pregunto Kurt, mientras se hacia su tratamiento facial.

—Oh vamos, bebe—dijo Mercedes, riendo de repente—Queremos saber cómo fue.

—Lord Tubbington quiere saber también—Dijo de repente Brittany, sonriéndole a Kurt—Te enseñe como besar, para que luego me contaras como te fue.

—Okey,fue perfecto ,fue como si el mundo se hubiera parado para nosotros y…

—¿Besa bien?¿Hubo lengua?—Soltó Santana, aunque parecía más interesada en su celular.

—¡Santana!—Dijo Rachel, que parecía consumida en el relato de su amigo.

—La virgen se come el relato—Dijo Santana de forma divertida, aunque Rachel la ignoro—Vamos Kurt,¿Hobitt besa bien?

—No le llames asi,y si besa muy bien. Aunque se arruino todo cuando golpeo a Dave.

—¿Hobitt hizo qué?—Soltó Santana, ahora pareciendo muy interesada—Pensé que Dave había dejado de molestarte .

—Pues se equivocaron.

—Se lo merecía—Dijo Rachel, antes de acercarse mas Kurt y rodearlo en un abrazo.

—Así que Hobbitt defendió su bebe pingüino ¿Por qué esa cara?

—Yo no quería que hiciera aquello.

—Cualquiera lo hubiera golpeado, después de todo lo que pasaste…

—Blaine no sabe todo, solo le dije una parte —Interrumpió Kurt. Santana, Rachel,Mercedes e incluso Quinn, que hasta ese momento no había participado en la escena miraron a Kurt sorprendido.

—Creí que confiabas en él—Dijo Quinn, mirando a Kurt directo a los ojos.

—¡Confió en él! Pero no pensé que fuera importante.

—Casi te mataron, él tiene que saber, así cosas como esta no sucedan. A penas ellos entraron ahí deberían haberse ido, pensé que fue un accidente—Dijo Mercedes, mirando a las demás que asintieron apoyándola.

—Hobitt tiene que saberlo.

—Blaine te conto todo lo que sufrió, es una cuestión de confianza, me moleste mucho cuando Finn no me dijo que se acostó con Satan—Dijo Rachel, para luego tapar su boca y mirar a Santana casi pidiéndole perdón a través de su mirada.

—¿Qué dijiste ,Berry?—Soltó Santana, empujando suavemente a Brittany para enfrentar a la castaña que ya se había parado algo sorprendida.

Mercedes y Quinn trataron de tranquilizar a ambas muchachas, y Kurt por otro lado se quedo en blanco, perdido en sus pensamientos.

No creía que fuera importante, lo que le había vivido ,lo había hecho el hombre que es verdad que siempre que podía evitaba a Dave,pero no quería que eso afectara el comportamiento de Blaine. Aunque fuera de manera mínima. Ya suficiente fue que Sam y Finn, quienes no eran personas muy cercanas a él, hubieran golpeado a la mitad del equipo de futbol, luego de que Quinn les contara.

—¡Basta!—Grito Mercedes,separando a ambas chicas de un empujón , y parando los gritos chillones de ambas.—Estamos hablando de Kurt.

—Sí, él es la estrella hoy,Berry—Dijo Santana,de manera cruel, antes de girarse y volver a sentarse en la cama al lado de Brittany, quien se había quedado mirando con los ojos bien abiertos toda la escena.

—¿Quieres que nosotras hablemos con él?—Pregunto Quinn, mirando a Kurt con amabilidad.

—¿No recuerdas lo que paso la otra vez?—Pregunto Santana, y Quinn bajo la mirada levemente.

—Debo decírselo yo—Dijo Kurt seguro—No necesito que nadie haga las cosas por mí.

—Diva—Dijo mercedes en un susurro, haciendo que Kurt riera levemente.

Luego de esto, la noche siguió de manera monotoma,vieron por cuarta vez Crepúsculo, y discutieron si los cuadraditos de Taylor lautner eran reales. Pero Kurt no dejo que su mente eliminara el rostro sonriente de Blaine.

* * *

Le tomo un tiempo a Blaine ver que hacer, una voz en su cabeza no dejaba de recordarle la forma en la que Dave había insultado a principio lo había tomado como algo menor, pero luego se entero de algo.

_Blaine estaba comprando unos chocolates, su madre le había dado suficiente dinero para comprarle para ella, y unos cuantos para que estaba bastante contento con la idea de darle su primer regalo como novio a Kurt. Pero de repente sus ojos se encontraron con la melena rubia de Sam, que iba charlando animadamente con Mike y Finn._

_—¡Hey!—Dijo Finn, levantando su mano en forma de saludo, los demás chicos le sonrieron de manera amable._

_—Hola, chicos—Saludo Blaine, antes de acercarse a ellos con la bolsa de chocolates colgando de su mano._

_—Rachel me conto lo que hiciste el otro dia,aunque Azimio dio su propia versión de la historia—Dijo Finn, los demás muchachos miraron impresionados a Blaine._

_—Dentro de poco se volverá como una marca personal._

_—Todo miembro de New Directions ,o amigo del grupo , deberá al menos una vez golpearse con Dave y Azimio—Dijo Sam, imitando una voz gruesa que Blaine sospechaba era de Darth Vader,aunque no estaba seguro._

_—¿Tanto fue su insistencia?—Pregunto Blaine, y Mike lo miro sorprendido._

_—¿No sabes?—Pregunto Mike, Blaine levanto las cejas, mostrando su sorpresa—Justo cuando la salud del padre de kurt decayó, el acoso aumento, nosotros estamos acostumbrados a ser molestados, un slushie por día, incluso dos. Pero con Kurt se propasaron, al principio podíamos protegerlo, porque era durante clases. Pero luego después de clases, cada día golpeaban a Kurt en los vestidores._

_—Él no decía nada—Interrumpió Sam, mirando de forma perdida a la nada—No sabía de eso, hasta que Quinn me dijo._

_—Luego lo encerraron en uno de los casilleros de los vestidores, Sue Sylvester lo encontró desmayado ahí. Era como si Kurt se hubiera desconectado del mundo, y ellos aprovecharon que su padre no sabía del asunto, porque si Burt hubiera sabido cada uno de ellos estaría fuera del colegio._

_—¿Sue no trato de hacer algo?—Pregunto Blaine, quien ya estaba a punto de salir corriendo para encontrarse con kurt, no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que le estaban diciendo._

_—Kurt negaba todo—Dijo Finn._

_—Todo acabo luego de Burt muriera, Kurt se desmayo en el hospital y cuando lo revisaron, vieron su cuerpo, Hannah contacto a servicios sociales para adoptar a Kurt, después de todo era amiga de Burt desde que eran niños, y creo que ya sabes el resto…—Finalizo Mike, sonriendo de manera triste._

_—Al menos Hannah es buena persona—Dijo Blaine, tratando de tranquilizarse, al recordar como Hannah había aceptado tan bien su relación con Kurt, ella quería a Kurt como su hijo a pesar de que ni siquiera era su sobrino._

Ahora debía tomar cartas en el asunto, no importaba que Kurt no le hubiera contado la situación en la que se encontraba. Debía protegerlo, se lo había prometido a sí mismo, incluso a pesar de que kurt ya no estaba en el colegio, el acoso continuaba. Pero él pararía todo, nadie merecía ser maltratado, mucho menos Kurt.

Así que Blaine hizo algo, no tenía contactos para hacer que alguien le diera una paliza a Dave y Azimio. Pero podía hacerlo él, ya lo había hecho una vez, la diferencia era que esta vez iba a ser más intenso. Sabía que era una locura, despues de todo llevaban menos de un mes como pareja, pero no podía evitarlo, debía protegerlo. Las personas como Kurt merecen una vida hermosa, y lo único que evitaba eso eran aquellos imbéciles.

Primero debía seguir con su vida normalmente, eso incluía hablarle a Kurt como si no planeara nada. Aunque realmente quería decirle a Kurt que debía contarle todo, no podía haber secretos entre ellos. Por eso Kurt sabía todo de él, cada pedazo de su vida.

Kurt y Blaine estaban acostados en el parque, disfrutando del cálido abrazo que habían formado acostados en el césped. Ninguno de los decía nada, porque no hacía falta conversar, ambos se conformaban con la compañía del otro. Pero de repente su consciencia ataco a Kurt. Aunque no sentía porque debía sentirse culpable.

—Blaine tengo que decirte algo—al escuchar esto, Blaine dejo de juguetear con la mano de Kurt..Y lo miro curioso, luego deposito un suave beso en sus labios, sintiéndose embelesado por la belleza de Kurt—Hablo en serio—Dijo Kurt serio, pero sonriendo de manera coqueta.

—Okey,sin sesión de besos calientes, ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo creo que no eh sido completamente honesto, contigo.

—¿Crees?—Pregunto Blaine, sabiendo ya a donde Kurt se dirigía.

—Tú me dijiste todo de ti, pero yo, no te conté todo lo que pase últimamente.

—Entonces no me mentiste, si no querías contarme…

—¡No!¡Digo si! Si, si quería contarte, solo que no creí que fuera importante—Dijo Kurt. Exaltado.

—Kurt relájate, te lastimaras, solo dime lo que quieres decirme.

Blaine no presto demasiada atención al relato de Kurt,su mente solo se concentraba en las reacciones que se mostraban en su rostro. El castaño se mantuvo calmado la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando llego al final, el momento de la muerte de su padre, no pudo evitar llorar. Blaine aprovecho para abrazarlo, y hacer lo que había deseado desde que Mike le conto la historia.

—Todo esta bien,hermoso—Prometio Blaine, antes de besar sus cabellos—Nunca más pasaras por eso, yo estoy aquí. Siempre te proteger, siempre.

Kurt de repente tuvo ganas de separarse de aquel fuerte abrazo, que se estaba volviendo demasiado duradero; Pero los brazos de Blaine lo hacían sentir tan seguro, algo que hace mucho tiempo que no sentia.Y fue por eso que se dejo abrazar, quería sentir que alguien lo protegía, aunque había una parte de si mismo que le gritaba que podía cuidarse solo, que no necesitaba a Blaine.

* * *

Con el pasar de los días, Blaine fue planeando su ataque. Se aseguro de saber cada movimiento que Dave y Azimio pudieran hacer. No era estúpido, sabía que la vez anterior había sido pura suerte. Pudo noquearlos, porque ellos estaban sorprendidos de que alguien finalmente los enfrentara. Esta vez el planearía todo, no les daría oportunidad de que ellos ganaran.

Hasta que un día ataco, los espero a las salida del bar que ellos visitaban cada mitad de su rostro estaba tapado por un pañuelo. Cuando Dave y azimio se movieron por el estacionamiento totalmente vacío, él aprovecho para iniciar su ataque. El revolver latía de manera desenfrenada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y movía de manera nerviosa el bate que estaba colgando de su brazo izquierdo.

Antes de que alguno de los jugadores pudiera reaccionar, Blaine golpeo la cabeza de Azimio con el inmediatamente se lanzo sobre Blaine, pero él uso su revolver y le disparo en la pierna, haciendo que el muchacho callera en el suelo, pero no evito que parara de al ver a su amigo sangrando, furioso se levanto y golpeo a Blaine directo en el ojo, pero otra vez Blaine disparo, y el jugador callo sin consciencia contra el pavimento.

—Aléjense de Kurt—Murmuro Blaine, mirando a Dave directo a los ojos, antes de tomar el bate que había caído al suelo, y empezar a golpear a Dave con fuerza, y sin escuchar sus gemidos de dolor.

Nadie escucho los gritos de Azimio o Dave,y Blaine actuó demasiado rápido para darle oportunidad a alguien de verlo.Y en el bar el sonido de la música era demasiado fuerte, para que se preocuparan en lo que sucedía en el exterior.

Cuando llego a su casa, subió con cuidado las escaleras hasta su habitacion,temiendo hacer ruido y que sus padres le escucharan. Se cambio y salió de la mansión Anderson, para dedicarse a limpiar el revólver de su padre, y el bate de su hermano. Estaba seguro de que nadie sabría que fue él, y que ninguna de sus víctimas había reconocido su rostro.

* * *

El rumor de que Dave y Azimio habían recibido una paliza se movió por todo Mckinley,y a pesar de que Kurt ya no era un estudiante de aquella escuela, eso no evito que se enterara. Rachel por poco se desmaya en la clase de historia, pero en medio de su shock pudo mandarle un mensaje a su amigo.

**Rachel**

_¿Te enteraste?Dave y Azimio tuvieron su merecido!_

**Kurt**

_¿De qué hablas?_

**Rachel**

_¡Alguien les dio una paliza!¿Puedes creerlo?_

El celular de Kurt se resbalo de sus manos, y sus ojos viajaron al lugar buscando algo, pero ni siquiera él sabía que. Hasta que sus orbes azules se encontraron con la imagen de Blaine, quien estaba arriba de su cama abriendo una soda.

—Tu…—Murmuro Kurt, y Blaine lo miro curioso. El castaño lo observó con cuidado, desde los rulos rebeldes que se escapaban del gel, hasta los pies descalzos que tocaban el suelo. Blaine se veía hermoso con su musculosa banca y sus jeans apretados.

"Él no lastimaría a nadie, ¿En qué piensas, Kurt?"Pensó el muchacho, antes de acercarse a Blaine robarle un beso.

—¿Pasa algo?—Pregunto Blaine, sonriendo luego de que el beso acabara.

—Supongo que puede llamarse justicia—murmuro Kurt, antes de sonreírle de manera triste—Alguien le partió la cara a Dave y Azimio.

—¿En serio?—Pregunto Blaine, fingiendo sorpresa—¿No estás contento?—pregunto Blaine preocupado, al no notar ninguna chispa de felicidad en sus ojos.

—No era divertido cuando me golpeaban, pero nunca quise que alguien los golpeara—Se explico Kurt, uniendo sus manos con las de Blaine—Fue horrible ver a Sam y Finn en la enfermería, el ojo de Sam estaba más hinchado que sus labios.

El morocho rio suavemente al imaginar a Sam, de esa manera, después tiro a Kurt contra la cama, colocándose arriba de él. Para que sus frentes quedaran juntas.

Blaine quería hacerle ver a Kurt que había sido obra suya. Que él se había arriesgado, y había lastimado a ambos muchachos, solo para protegerlo .Aunque no sabía que reacción tomaría el castaño, no parecía muy contento ante la situación aquello no podía maravillarlo más, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado por culpa de ellos, Kurt no le deseaba ningún mal.

¿Era posible que alguien como kurt existiera? Alguien tan amable, que no le deseara mal a sus enemigos.

—¿Y si fui yo?—Pregunto Blaine de repente, Kurt abrió mas sus ojos mostrando sorpresa.

—¿F-Fuiste tú?—Pregunto el muchacho, Blaine estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que escuchaba a su novio tartamudear.

—Kurt, ¿Recuerdas que prometí protegerte? Cuando hago una promesa, la cumplo—Sentencio el morocho, antes de pasar su mano derecha pro la mejilla de su novio. Quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Nunca te pedí que casi mataras a alguien—Dijo Kurt, antes de intentar separarse de alguien.

—Kurt—dijo Blaine—Quiero protegerte, encerrarte y evitar que cualquier cosa o persona te lastime. Y si algo alguien te lastima quiero evitar que eso vuelva a suceder. Porque te amo, realmente te amo.

—Yo también te amo—dijo Kurt, sonriendo de repente. Blaine no puedo evitar abrazarlo con más fuerza, y besarlo, tratando de pasarle todos sus sentimientos.

—¿Entiendes?¿Por qué lo hice?

—Entiendo—Finalizo tiempo que se dejaba consumir por los brazos de Blaine. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo le tardaría, dejarse consumir por aquella sensación de protección y amor.

Cuatro años después.

Era un día cualquiera, como todos los días, Kurt Hummel—Ahora casado con Blaine Anderson—Estaba aprovechando su descanso. Para comer un delicioso Sandwich,que prometía agrandar sus caderas. Pero eso no era lo que ocupaba sus suponía que a sus veintiún años, sabría cómo reaccionar ante aquella mirada, ya no era un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas. Pero por segunda vez en su vida, sentía que su rostro ardía que sus manos sudaban de manera exagerada. Nunca pensó realmente que alguien volvería a mirarlo así.

Blaine había sido el único hombre en su vida que lo había mirado así, con deseo, interés e incluso ansiedad. Podía sentir aquella mirada esmeralda sobre él, siempre era así. Todos los días sentía aquella mirada, incluso se había acostumbrado. Pero esta persona nunca propasaba las miradas.

Bueno, así fue hasta hoy.

—Hola—Dijo el chico, mirando a Kurt con cierta timidez. Kurt apretó el sándwich entre sus manos con más fuerza, tratando de tranquilizar su cuerpo.

—Hola—Respondió Kurt, sonriéndole de manera abierta, provocando que el otro hombre se sonrojara levemente.

—Yo me llamo,Logan Harrison—Dijo el hombre, mientras pasaba su mano derecha de manera nerviosa por sus lacios cabellos rubios. Antes de estirar su mano, que Kurt apretó animadamente.

—Kurt…—Dijo el castaño, pero Logan lo interrumpió:

—Kurt Hummel, se quién eres, pensé que era obvia mi obsesión por ti.

Kurt se sonrojo de repente, pero rápidamente dijo:—Si fue algo obvio.

—Bueno ahora que es vergonzosamente evidente mi interés, yo me preguntaba si a ti te gustaría…

Antes de que Logan pudiera finalizar,Kurt le mostro su mano derecha, donde un anillo rodeaba su dedo anular. La desilusión en los ojos del rubio, hizo que Kurt se sintiera extrañamente triste.

—Estoy casado desde hace más de dos años.

—Ya lo sabía—Aclaro Logan—Estas casado con Blaine Anderson, pensé que tal vez tu igual querrías salir conmigo—A medida que Logan avanzaba el dialogo, poco a poco se iba acercando a Kurt, hasta que pudo sentir la respiración del otro chocar con la suya.

Justo cuando Kurt sintió que sus piernas iban a fallarle, impidió que Logan se acercara mas poniendo su mano en su pecho.

—No soy esa clase de persona, además, Blaine te mataría—Dijo Kurt, sonriéndole de manera cruel al muchacho. Tomo sus cosas, y salió casi corriendo del pequeño bar, al que había ido buscando tranquilidad.

Logan golpeo con frustración la mesa, desde que empezó a trabajar en la revista se habia fijado en Kurt. Pero Blaine siempre estaba allí, cada vez que pensaba en hablar con el castaño. Blaine aparecía para llevarlo a casa, o traerle algo que había olvidado. Era como un fantasma que lo amenazaba constantemente.

Pero al no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que Kurt estuviera casado, los matrimonios nunca funcionaban. Siempre había algo en una pareja que los impulsa a separarse.

Empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que salió del bar y vio a Kurt caminando de manera relajada, otra vez acelero sus pasos, sin importarle que su saco y su camisa se empaparan con su sudor.

Agarro su mano con fuerza, y lo giro de repente, para clavar un beso dulce en los labios rojos, con un poco de mayonesa de Kurt. De repente Kurt sintió que sus piernas iban n a derretirse, por esa extraña conmoción de ser besado castamente por otra persona. Pero Logan detuvo el beso y retrocedió riendo.

—No voy a rendirme—Dijo Logan, sin sospechar de la celosa mirada de Blaine, quien había pensando en darle una sorpresa a termino siendo todo lo contrario.

* * *

Kurt sabía que algo estaba molestando a Blaine, luego de que Logan lo besara y se fuera. Se encontró con esa mirada…

La mirada que Blaine siempre le daba, cuando le decía que él le pertenecía por completo, y que nunca habría nadie que pudiera superarlo. Nunca habría nadie más que Kurt pudiera amar más que Blaine, y por más retorcido que sonara, Kurt siempre sabia que esa mirada decía la verdad. Ahora el castaño no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba al lado de Blaine pero aquel beso los separaba por completo.

Blaine podía sentirlo o más bien notarlo. Kurt siempre se sentaba enfrente de él en la mesa, pero hoy se había sentado al lado suyo, estaba escapando de su mirada. Además, siempre elegía su vaso azul, que tenia la imagen de barabara straisand,pero hoy había elegido un vaso común y corriente.

—¿Está todo bien, amor?—Pregunto él, sonriéndole de manera amable. Pero al parecer eso pareció incomodar más a su pareja.

—¡Sí!—Respondió Kurt, de manera ansiosa. Casi salto de su asiento, Blaine simplemente tomo su mano, haciendo que él pudiera sentir los latidos de su corazón a través de esa unión simple de manos.

—Okey,¿Qué paso?

—¡Él me beso!¡Yo no quería!—Dijo Kurt de golpe, antes de empezar a caminar alrededor de la cocina de manera nerviosa. Blaine se mantuvo en calma, aunque su corazón latía desesperado por Kurt, con cuidado camino detrás del castaño, y de golpe lo abrazo.

—¿Me amas?—Pregunto Blaine,y Kurt se tranquilizo de repente, mirando el reflejo de ambos en un pequeño espejo que estaba en la heladera.

—SÍ—Respondió, con una suave sonrisa.

—¿Eres mío?—Pregunto Blaine, antes de besar el cuello de Kur,y dejar un chupón en aquella zona.

—Mmm,sí—Respondio lo giro,y junto las frentes de ambos.

—¿Serás mío ,por siempre?

—Por siempre—Prometió Kurt ,y sello la promesa con un apasionado beso.

—Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse—Dijo Blaine, antes de alzar a Kurt entre sus brazos y llevarlo a su habitación.

—Te protegeré hasta que la muerte nos separe, te lo prometo, Kurt—Agrego Blaine, antes de besar con dulzura los labios de la única persona que amaba.

Esta vez fue diferente, Kurt pudo sentir una extraña fuerza dominando su cuerpo. Blaine consumiéndolo cada vez que decía aquella frase:—"Eres mío, no puedes escapar"—Siempre supo que se había casado con un hombre al cual pertenecía por completo. Pero aquella noche, su esposo aprecia querer reafirmar aquello con cada beso, y con cada embestida.

—"Siempre serás mío."

Luego de hacer el amor, Kurt miro a Blaine dormir de manera tranquila. Y por primera vez en su vida se sintió inseguro, una parte de su mente se quebró por completo, y pensó en Logan.

* * *

Blaine estaba seguro de lo que haría, no mataría a Logan. Estaba seguro que Kurt lo odiaría por el resto de su vida si hacia eso. Pero lo sacaría del camino. Si no lo hacía, Logan tarde o temprano se volvería un serio problema. Él quería darle la vida más hermosa a Kurt, y Logan no estaba en ella, por lo que lo eliminaría lo más rápido y discretamente posible.

Como cualquier día dejo a Kurt en su trabajo, pero espero pacientemente a ver a Logan. Quien se dirigía tranquilamente a la entrada del edificio de la revista, Blaine se bajo del auto, y acomodo su traje de manera inconsciente.

—¿Qué quieres, Anderson?—Pregunto Logan, mirando su celular sin mostrar algún interés en Blaine.

—Aclararte algo, Kurt es mío—Dijo Blaine, con una sonrisa amenazante—Él no está interesado en ti,y nunca lo estará.

—Veremos, después de todo, siempre hay una opción B.

—Nunca—Aclaro Blaine—Soy su única opción—Finalizo Blaine, dejando a Logan algo impresionado—Si te metes en el camino, no dudare en sacarte.

—¿Y porque me lo dices?—Pregunto Logan.

—Porque no quiero perder mí tiempo.

—Porque si me lastimas Kurt saldrá corriendo.

Blaine no dijo nada, porque era verdad, Logan simplemente sonrió y se metió en el edifico sin mirar al morocho de nuevo. Blaine simplemente rio, había hecho su parte le había advertido lo que podría pasarle.

—En serio, bebe ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara?—Pregunto mercedes del otro lado de la línea.

—Peor de lo que reacciono—Confeso Kurt, mientras observaba unos papeles.

Logan por otro lado, observaba a Kurt en silencio. Moviéndose de un lado a otro en la oficina. El hombre estaba extasiado por la belleza de aquel hombre, desde sus piernas delgadas y largas, hasta las pestañas color chocolate que ocultaban sus ojos azules.

Entro a la oficina de Kurt,y este al verlo casi salto en su lugar. Colgó la llamada con rapidez,y enfrento a Logan.

—¿Qué haces acá?

—Quería hablar contigo, acabo de tener una pequeña charla con tu esposo.

—No me hables—Dijo Kurt rápidamente, mirando a Logan directo a los ojos.

—¿Le tienes miedo?—Preguntó el rubio, inmediatamente Kurt negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy enamorado de él.

—¿Entonces no te atraigo?—Dijo Logan, acercándose a Kurt de manera peligrosa—Ni siquiera quiero que lo dejes, solo quiero besarte.

Antes de que Kurt pudiera reaccionar, otra vez los labios de Logan estaban estampados a los suyos. A medida que el beso avanzaba el anillo que Kurt tenía en su dedo lo quemaba por completo, al igual que el recuerdo de Blaine en su cabeza. Pero no podía negar aquello que sentia,esa extraña atracción que Logan le provocaba.

La asistente de Kurt, Megan, vio la escena impresionada, y cerró la puerta de la oficina de su jefe. Miro su celular, que tenía en la pantalla la imagen de Logan y Kurt besándose. Inmediatamente le mando un mensaje a Blaine con la imagen.

**Megan:**

_Blaine, deberías ver esto, acabo de sacarles una foto._

Blaine Anderson estaba en medio de una reunión, estaba arreglando los últimos detalles del lanzamiento del disco de su clienta. No podía dejar que el disco saliera de cualquier manera, o con las canciones más débiles de su cliente. Pero de repente el sonido de su celular le llamo la atención.

Y vio la foto.

No le sorprendía, sabía que era el primer movimiento que ese chico haría, siempre uno se tienta con lo prohibido. Pero en la foto Kurt rodeaba a Logan con sus brazos.

"No puede ser."Pensó Blaine, y salió de la sala de reunión dejando a todos sus colegas impresionados. No le importo en lo más mínimo que tenia reuniones, o una posición que cumplir. Kurt no parecía haber entendido luego de tanto tiempo, que le pertenecía. Blaine no iba a compartir.

* * *

La culpa lo dominaba por completo, sentía su cuerpo sucio y gastado. Como si hubiera corrido una maratón, lo había engañado, había tenido sexo con Logan. Nunca pensó que podría hacer algo así pero lo había hecho, y ahora perdería a Blaine. Porque no quería vivir una mentira, nunca podría mentirle a Blaine.

Entro al apartamento que compartía con Blaine, y los vio. Logan estaba atado a la silla, y cuando sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los de Kurt, trato de decir algo, pero Blaine apunto su pistola contra su cabeza. Quitándole las palabras.

—Espere todo de ti, pero no esto, amor.

—Blaine ¿Qué haces?—Pregunto Kurt,sientiendo que su corazón iba a explotar.

—Te necesitaba, Kurt—DijoBlaine—¿Por qué lo besaste?

—¡No lo amo!—Grito Kurt, tratando de acercarse a su marido, pero el cargo el arma esta vez apuntándola a su cuello, haciendo que el castaño empezara a llorar.

—No puedo vivir sin ti, bebe—Dijo Blaine, sonriendo a pesar de que habia lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos—Y no puedo vivir sabiendo que lo elegiste a él.

Blaine le disparo a Logan, justo en la cabeza, matándolo al instante. Kurt no grito, tampoco dijo nada, sus ojos estaban clavados en los Blaine.

—Siempre fui tuyo, Blaine—Dio Kurt, acercándose a él—Desde el principio.

—Pero ya no lo eres—Dijo Blaine, antes de apretar el gatillo, el sonido del disparo y la sangre que salió del cuello de Blaine, hicieron que Kurt cayera rendido al suelo. Para rodear con sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de su marido.

No dudo un segundo, miro el rostro de su marido, a quien siempre amo, desde el momento en que lo vio. Luego tomo el arma, y dejo un suave beso en los labios de el arma en su frente, y, disparo.

En sus últimos segundos de consciencia, pensó en Blaine y en sus palabras:

— "Te protegeré hasta que la muerte nos separe, te lo prometo, Kurt"

**Notas:No puedo creer que voy a subir esto,pero bueno.**

(1)Realmente pensé que hubiera sido incomodo que Kurt lo contara, hubiera sido un dialogo super largo e innecesario, no quería hacerles la lectura pesada. Espero que haya quedado bien, corto y claro.


End file.
